monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Barroth King
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, '''please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at [[Help - Why create an account?]]. *''' ''' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'''Questions?''' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the [[Forum:Help desk|Help desk]]. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: [[Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team]]. *'''Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to [[:Category:Help Pages]]. An alternative is to go to [[:Category:Help]]. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *[[Monster List]] *[[Monster Types]] *[[Game List]] *[[Weapon Types]] *[[Weapon Mechanics]] *[[Item List]] *[[MH Vocabulary]] Wiki * * * *[[:Category:Help Pages]] *[[Best Images]] * *[[Template Portal]] For Fun *[[Forum:Monster Hunter Wiki Future MH Game Wishlist|Future MH Wishlist]] *[[Poll Topic Index]] *[[Music Gallery]] *[[Wiki Members Monster Creations]] Thank you. Thank you for commenting on my blog.The monster you posted,hmm I'll try posting it on the member creations,Ofcourse,in the name of the king of Barroths.thank you again-Emperus Draco. Hey,this was the drawing that I came up when you commented on one of my blogs.I know its small and a bit faded,but im trying ways to resize it.thanks for the inspiration,without your ideas i would'nt come up with this. Im actually coloring it right now,I'll try my best to acomodate everyones request,specially yours.-draco,emperusdraco. I got it! Hey,Thank you for commenting again.I drew it immediately once you commented,and i really want you to see it.rath sized,great baggiish on the boby(with some spikes on its legs)Jaggiish head,Kinda resembles a lagia more though,Huge skeletal wings and horns like a rams.if only i can be able to scan it,and it still needs to be colored.You can tell me what to write on the paper to testify that it was'nt just downloaded from another site(like the rondelos on the members creation)I'll write...King of barroths maybe?Its freakin awesome,thanks again.And were you the one who needed some advice on the four horns mission?look at my page,its all in there. Crash mutants wiki ok so i made a wiki about crash mind over mutant and crash of the titans my name is scorprilla and i could really use some help with it. signed THE BARROTH KING. Y? Who is it? Hey, this is me, Emperus Draco. Guess what? I finally have you're picture on the dream monster blog! I hope you'll like it, is the color right? Thank you for the idea, its the very first idea I got from the very time I stepped foot on this wikia. But it won't be complete if it doesn't have a name. Can you come up with one? It's a shame if it doesn't have a name. Every monste deserves to have one. Thank you again. Wish you like it.